WhoLock x reader
by Sora Baggins
Summary: You are on the Tardis with the 11th doctor... When he gets an unexpected phone call.
1. Chapter 1

You were in the Tardis, three years after the 11th Doctor took you with as your companion.

* * *

Before that, you were solving crimes with Sherlock and John, until the Reichenbach Fall happened - Sherlock told you, of course, that he was still alive. He had asked you to keep it a secret from John. Scared that you might tell John, you left 221b Baker street and went looking for another job, out of London into the world. That is were you met him, in a small park in Paris. It was a strange meeting. The one moment you were looking at the little fountain that attracted all the birds, and the next moment your view was blocked by a big blue box. A man jumped out, looked around and caught you staring with big eyes. Something so strange like this hadn't happened since you left Baker Street. "Hi there!" He said. You were surprised. The man was clearly English. What was he doing in France in this box? "Hi," you replied uncertain. "Who are you?" The man smiled sadly. "They call me the Doctor," he looked at the blue thing where he had jumped out of. "And this is the Tardis," You nodded. Now that you looked closer, the blue box looked quite like a phone box of some sort. "Want to take a look?" The Doctor opened the door and disappeared inside. You shook your head and stood up, following the Doctor. You stepped in, and looked around. No, that wasn't possible. You stepped outside again, and walked around the so called Tardis. "Are you coming or not?" The Doctor asked you. "Yes.." You replied. "But how.." "It's the Tardis," the Doctor said simply. "Come," you went inside again and was stunned- how could the inside be bigger then the outside? "Stop wondering about the size of the Tardis, it's not gonna help," the Doctor smiled. "Where do you want to go?" You frowned. "What do you mean?" "Where do you want to go! We can go to the building of the Pyramids! Visit JFK! Go to other planets!" "Eehh.." This man was quite.. Weird. You liked it, it reminded you of someone.. "I don't mind," you said eventually. "Come on, don't be boring, I am sure you can think of something!" "Okay," you said. " show me the making of the Mona Lisa," The Doctor smiled and went to twist buttons and knobs. Before you knew, you were watching Leonardo Da Vinci paint one of this most famous paintings. Now you were, three years later, still at his side. You had fought Daleks and other monsters, saving the Doctor quite a view times. You were floating through space, going nowhere special and just enjoying the view, when the Doctor received a call. "Base 11 to Doctor! Base 11 to Doctor can you hear me?" a voice said. It sounded vaguely familiar. "Doctor to Base 11, I can hear you perfectly, what's the matter?" "Oh, just checking on my old friends," you were pretty sure you'd heard the voice before. "You are never 'just checking' Mycroft," the Doctor said. You jumped up. Mycroft! Sherlocks brother. You walked to the Doctor and grabbed his funny walkie talkie thing. "Mycroft, is it you?" You said. The other side was silent for a moment, and the Doctor gave you a strange look. "…is it.." The other side said. "Yes, it's really me," you smiled. "…What a good news! Good, yes, very good." Mycroft paused. "Mind joining a wedding?" "A what?" You shook your head. "Who is getting married?" "John," Mycroft replied. "Sherlock needs you," "So, how do you know Sherlock?" The Doctor asked you after your phone call with Mycroft. "Oh, that is a long and complicated story.." You sighed. "I love long and complicated stories!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Always so exiting. Now, go on, begin from the start," You shook your head and smiled, thinking back at your first meeting.

"We met in science class," You began. The Doctor had taken you to a small café in Italy in the 80's. On the radio there was a song playing loudly, something you reckoned to be the Beatles. "It was my first day, and I arrived late. The only empty place was next to Sherlock, although I didn't know who he was at that time," You closed your eyes to think back at that moment. _ "Hi," you spoke to the guy next to you. He had black, curly hair and in his blue (or green? You couldn't quite tell) eyes played nothing but boredom. He rolled his eyes and sighed. The teacher was writing something on the board about acids and bases and the guy was clearly uninterested. You turned to the front to jot down some notes. "Your dog died," You froze, and looked at the guy. "H…how did you know that?" You whispered. The painful memory was still fresh. "The same way that I know that you are living on your own because your mom is travelling around the globe, and that your boyfriend is cheating on you with the girl he met in art class- He is meeting up with her tonight. You are obsessed with books, love reading even though you spend the same amount browsing on the internet. I can tell from the way that you are sitting no one has warned you about me yet, which can be a good thing.. anyway," The guy said at rapid speed. "That. Was. Awesome." You said. The guy looked startled. "It was?" He said surprised. "That is not was people normally say," "What do they normally say?" You asked. "Fuck off," He replied. "I am Sherlock, by the way. Some of these empty heads call me 'The freak'" "I am (Y/N)," You smiled. Then you remembered. "My boyfriend is cheating on me?" You sighed. This was not the first time you'd been cheated on. "He will tell you today," Sherlock told you. You didn't even question how he knew. Shortly after school you received a text from your (not) boyfriend. I'm breaking up. soz xox Steve "Honestly? A text?" You shook your head. How important had you been to him? "Like the kisses are gonna make it any better.." You murmured. You typed back: With that bitch from art class. I knew it. Asshole. You sighed and went back to your apartment, tears swelling in your eyes. It started to rain. Two hours, one book and a hundred tissues later, you decided not to think about Steve any more. You were just about to make a cup of tea for yourself, when you heard the doorbell ring. You considered opening the door, but you already heard Mrs Hudson, your landlady, walk in the hall. You shrugged your shoulders and continued to make tea. "..Good to see you again, Mrs Hudson," You heard coming from downstairs. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. "..Good to see you too, Mr Holmes. Are you here for the apartment?" Mrs Hudson asked. "...Yes," The voice answered. "..I am sad to disappoint you, boy. But someone hired it just 10 days ago. I tried to call you, but you weren't answering your phone," There was a silence. You realized it was you who had hired the room in a hurry. You wondered who this person was. Driven by your curiosity, you walked down the stairs to meet this stranger. "You got to be joking.." you muttered under your breath. Next to Mrs Hudson stood a smiling, slightly surprised Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

"So.. he wanted to hire the room at 221b Baker Street, only you'd been faster?" The Doctor asked. He laughed. "Gosh, I wish I'd seen his face when he saw you. Was he surprised?" "Quite a bit," you smiled. You enjoyed talking to the Doctor about your past life. "But what happened after? You became flatmates, you said?" He asked. "He wanted to leave, but as soon as he opened the door it started raining cats and dogs. Mrs Hudson invited me and him for tea and then we started talking about the rent; and I offered him a flatshare," You took a sip of your coffee. "He thought about it, for like, 5 days? And then suddenly, on a Saturday, he pitched up at the door with all his belongs and said that he accepted the deal," The Doctor shook his head. "That's Sherlock," he nodded. ••••• "How come you have so many books?" You asked one rainy Wednesday evening. It was the third day Sherlock had moved in, and his stuff was everywhere. You had decided that you would take the upper bedroom, and that he would have the one close to the kitchen. "I like reading," came the plain answer underneath the couch. He was trying to plug his computer charger in the wall plug, which had the unfortunate location under the couch. "Oh cool," you replied, picking up the novel "How to incinerate your enemy" by William B. Cotsee. 


End file.
